guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mad King Thorn
We should try to get a pic of him/it if possible please. --Shadow 01:47, 1 November 2005 (EST) ---- Holy Mad Kings, Batman! Lion's Arch... 182 districts and counting!! :) --Karlos 16:00, 1 November 2005 (EST) last edit None of the images were redundant, and only the thumbnail was bad the actual image looks fine. :The image appeared brownish red. Both image and thumbnail. With regards to redundant image, image caption says all: Image of Mad King 2! --Karlos 09:41, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::Also the image was a 2+ meg PNG. For any sort of large image like that especially if you are going to scale it down to a thumbnail, use JPG formate. --Rainith 09:56, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::For some reason there is a small thumbnail and a large thumbnail. Go back to the image and when you see the large version click on it again and you will get the actual full size of it. Its a very high resolution screenshot, I don't know why the thumbnail is brown and horribly low quality.--Chuiu 11:04, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::::Try converting it to JPG and upload it again. --Karlos 13:59, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::::Chuiu - The reason it doesn't scale down is because it is a PNG file. PNG files do not scale well, which is why (along with the difference in file sizes) JPG should be used for any image that is larger than ~60 x 60 pixels. --Rainith 17:00, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::::::Well there is no such thing as a high quality JPG so I guess I wont be uploading anymore shots in PNG.--Chuiu 22:26, 1 November 2005 (EST) timezone starting at noon? Noon where? I'm going to assume US pacific since that's where the developers are located... but it's just a guess. Anyone know? :Yes, that's correct. In the America region it starts at noon US pacific time, in the Europe region it starts at noon GMT. ::Yeah, he just left like 15 minutes ago and it's 12:45 PST here. On a side note, there is some MAJOR spaghettin going on. Lion's Arch had 76 districts!!! They ran out of Mad Kings!! :) The Mad King could only cover up to 70, then down to 12, then finally he could not cope up with the demand any more. :) Poor King. The developers were flooding the public chat with messages.. "Go to a lower district" and "The king is there" and "the king will be back in 3 hours" There were the Golden announcements and the green ones. --Karlos 07:53, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::He comes in 3 hr cycles, however, it seems that the A-Net server is a little off from the normal time by about 10 mins give or take. My time is set to the Navy Nuclear clock, so I'm pretty confident on the error they have....so its a bit of a test of patience for him to spawn. Kind of sad they ran out of kings though ^^--Shadow 08:43, 1 November 2005 (EST) Move Can this be moved to Mad King Thorn, I know we like to stick to real names and that is just his. 08:47, 1 November 2005 (EST) :Done --Karlos 09:27, 1 November 2005 (EST) The music thing According to my friend who was in another district, when the Thorn wanted to hear music, the entire district was killed because no one played violin o_O" Never happened to districts I was in. -PanSola 19:39, 1 November 2005 (EST) Definitely happened. I was in a district of about 8 people, where no one played the flute, and everyone died. Required some coordination in the future ones. oO --Rustjive 19:45, 1 November 2005 (EST) Added transcript I wrote off some text from a few screenshots. Not sure if it was really needed, but since this is content that will be lost of people after halloween, I though I'd add my part of the data. --PMBjornerud 22:33, 1 November 2005 (EST) :Thanks. --Karlos 22:39, 1 November 2005 (EST) ::Can anyone complete the RPS section with the other two game results? --Fyren 22:52, 1 November 2005 (EST) :::I "described" what happens and I know what he says, but I'd be paraphrasing. In the win case he says something like "I lost? How can this be? Are you cheating me? I guess not, here's a reward" and if he ties he says "A tie? I guess great minds think alike, eh?" --Karlos 23:54, 1 November 2005 (EST) The return of Mad King Thorn This just in from the newsletter of GW insider... "In addition to the new campaign, players who log on and travel to Lion's Arch or Kamadan (the starting city in Nightfall™) October 27th – 31st may notice signs of the imminent return of a certain well-known but less-than-sane monarch, and a decorative theme befitting the season." --Shadow Lord 19:50, 20 October 2006 (CDT) New Script His script is slightly different this year, including a reference to "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana which he says after his /goteam portion. It would be nice if someone videoed the whole thing to put it up. -- Bob The Milkman(Talk - ) 23:21, 31 October 2006 (CST) Rock, Paper, Scis --> (Un)Lucky Title Increase? Does anyone know if this counted as a "game of chance"... affecting luck titles? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 23:52, 24 February 2007 (CST) Hope he comes back this year yea hope so. 17:50, 13 October 2007 (UTC) New Hats For 2007 Kamadan - Mummy Mask Lion's Arch - Scarecrow Mask 0400 EDT, 31 October 2007 Men Without Hats! I know not everything is a reference. But seriously. Take this lyric from Men Without Hats' 'Safety Dance': 'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance Well they're no friends of mine I can't believe Thorn's comment is merely coincidental. I mean, it's a rather weird thing to say. : Well, coincidence or not, it's added to the page.--Yorn 12:37, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :: Heh, i would have added it myself, but i worried too much about recieving a certain shout Mad King Thorn's name in chat log. His name in the chat log now appears in yellow! Just like everyone in Local Chat. You can clearly see down in the article screen shots that in Halloween 2005 his name appeared in Blue! Was it yellow in Halloween 2006 too? :Screenshot please? ::It was right down in the article, you must be really lazy so just click here: ::: It was yellow in this years events i dunno why tho - 69.248.175.25 20:39, 31 October 2007 (UTC) new jokes lol i like the paragon one :P 11:12, 1 November 2007 (UTC) King Thorn's story. We all know the mad king as simply an NPC who gives us treats and goods on Halloween, but overall, we know nothing about him... What's his story? Where did he come from? Where exactly did he rule? How did he end up as a mad, gigantic, pumpkin headed, treat giving Halloween avatar? Seriously, can anyone answer these questions for me? or is it really unknown to anyone. --Lefy Piyero 18:46, 2 December 2007 (UTC) another useless reference "It seems in his belt the Mad King has the Eye of Sauron." Uh-huh. Yeah. I'm a LOTR fan, and even I am not going to stretch it that far. Not everything's a reference. Remove? :Or it look little bit like Dragon Eye Ring from HOMAM series. I agree, no reference at all.-- 16:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) D: What's happening? The 2008 "jokes" are pathetic. Don't tell me ANet gave Izzy another task to fail at. Or is this a sign of the end of our beloved Mad King? Alcohol Poisoning ftl... (T/ ) 10:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :Last night (this morning) at the first event in Kamadan, he told the exact same jokes that he used in 2007. Now here I am in Lion's Arch, and they're different. What the hell is going on? 19:19, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Clearly, one of them is not Mad King Thorn; it must be an imposter gay clown. Don't play that one in the Rock-Paper-Scissors, since you won't stand a ghost of a chance! ::No, really, I have no idea. Perhaps the event is bugged. >.> (T/ ) 19:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::He tells random jokes, which include those from previous years. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you sure about that? He told the same jokes in the same order both times I was in LA. Can't say anything about kamadan other than they were all reruns, Wasn't there for a second time. GW-Viruzzz 19:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::They were the the exact jokes of 2007 told in the exact same order. 19:38, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Rock/Paper/Scissors If you win, what exactly do you get? And if you tie, anything? :*Win - Trick-or-Treat Bag :*Tie - nothing :*Lose - death :Savvy? —Dr Ishmael 03:04, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Picking people for R/P/S I think he's basing it on something. I saw 3 or 4 different people get picked twice in the same event. One person got it twice in a row. Some were afk, some were close up, some were a bit back. There seems to be no apparent pattern. Maybe the number of titles on their account, or time spent playing, or something to do with the account? Or it could just be a freak coincidence. But getting picked twice in the same go out of 150 or so people is kinda ridiculous... especially when it happens 3+ times.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 16:26, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :The same 2 people got picked everytime when I was getting the Zombie Face Paint. 16:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::The caracter of my guildmaster was chosen many times while he was at work; his wife had to run to the other PC... — TulipVorlax 22:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) 2009 dialogues They screwed up. He says "people of elona" and stuff like that in LA... Got some screens to prove if needed.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I was really hoping they'd change his dialogue up (at least the intro and outro) to reflect what was happening with the quests. I mean, if Dhuum were to escape and overpower Grenth, then the Mad King would be unable to return for the event next year (at least that's what I infer from the quest dialogues). You'd think that would be at the fore of his thoughts today. —Dr Ishmael 15:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::He's the one that sent you to gather the Reapers in the first place, right? (well, more precisely asked/commanded his steward to ask you to ask the reapers to get together with King Frozenwind) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) pickme for RPS Apparently, doing /pickme during Rock Paper Scissors has no effect. MKT randomly picks someone. I just got picked, and I never did /pickme. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 07:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :It has always been that way. Too bad only like 5 people realise that per district. --Vipermagi 09:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) 2010 jokes Here are Thorn's jokes for Halloween 2010. Half of them are repeats. Lion's Arch 1 Q: What do you say to an Asuran stilt walker? A: Hello down there! 2 Q: Why can't Orrians maintain their armies? A: Because they keep dropping out of their sleevies! 3 pumpkin on head joke (repeat) 4 interested in the future joke (repeat) 5 Q: What's the difference between Lazarus the Dire and Kormir? A: One never got what they deserved and the other never deserved what they got! 6 difference between laughing at joke and corpse joke (repeat) Kamadan 1 Same as LA 2 Same as LA 3 Same as LA 4 Deja vu joke (repeat) 5 Same as Kormir 6 become the Bear joke (repeat) 08:03, October 31, 2010 (UTC)